The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Recently, computational capabilities and communication speeds of information processing apparatuses have been improved dramatically. However, in a relatively small information processing apparatus such as a portable terminal, because a size of a display unit to display a processing result is limited, an amount of information that can be displayed is limited and high performance may not be sufficiently used.
Therefore, technologies for using the display unit of the information processing apparatus effectively have been developed. For example, technology for providing a touch panel in the display unit to realize securing operability and enlarging the display unit at the same time has been known. Specifically, technology for using a pressing condition of the touch panel as an operation input has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-109552 and 2009-009252.
In recent years, three-dimensional displays and content for the three-dimensional displays have increased. In particular, three-dimensional displays for mobile devices mounted with the touch panels have been spread.